


Why You?

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reflection, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thing inspired by the wonderful Naimeria. Danny wants to know why, of everyone, Steve wants him. Steve thinks its obvious and takes a moment to reflect on it.</p><p>Off shoot of a thread currently in progress on Tumblr, I needed to give Steve more room to explain to himself.</p><p>I know its not organized, but here. The reasons that when it comes down to it, it will always be Danny.</p><p>[Takes place two nights after Steve is rescued in 5x07- Ina Paha (If Perhaps)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You?

_**"** _ **Why me?** _**"** _

It takes a second to register in his mind that Danny's asked that, and of course he ignores the added plea to ignore the question. Its a good one, really. Steve knows why its Danny, why its always been Danny... even if he doesn't know. Its simple, and its so painfully clear to him.

Its Danny, because who else could it be?

He loves Catherine. He'd never drop those three letters unless he meant it, but this, him... its so different, so organic and natural. His bruised back is pressed to grass and the ocean is calling just a few yards away... but Steve remains still, memories flooding his mind as the question presses at him.

The day he'd met Danny, in the garage. Things were so fast and so crazy, but by the time he'd been strolling up to the front door of Danny's apartment, he'd known. There was no doubt that even if this man hated him, Danny Williams was going to be important in Steve's life. The way he instantly, fearlessly called Steve on his boorish and reckless ways, it was a sign, and he can see that now.

The day they had gone hiking and Steve had fallen from the rock face. Danny had been so stubborn, staying there and reluctant to leave him even for a moment to call for help and his determination to get Steve to safety. They could say they hated each other, but that was proof that they didn't-- because it would have been easy to skip off and leave him there alone to wait.

The Sarin scare, the way Steve's mind and body and  _soul_ screamed for him to get to Danny's side, to make sure Danny was okay. That's more than common, he knows now. That's just the most vivid from the early days. The panic and the way his mind would go to Danny before himself.

That's true in most cases, but its more about Danny is the first thought, the main concern.  Like when Grace was kidnapped, and he'd come to Danny about to gun down Stan. His mind had screamed that he needed to stop Danny, to protect him, because he'd lose everything if he killed Stan. Danny is the smart one, the one with the level head and him going off is a cause for concern.

Its Danny because the day he was rescued in Korea, it was his face and his voice and his touch that kept Steve from breaking down and letting the shock win, and because two nights ago, it was that same voice and that same touch that pulled him back to consciousness. It was that shoulder he'd leaned on and those blue eyes that had broken as he was reminded that his father is dead. 

Because he doesn't care that Steve has a need to fix people, and because he lets himself into Steve's house. Because they share coffee and because Danny's features soften when he's done yelling at the way Steve's almost gotten himself killed again.

Its Danny because he's had every reason to quit, to pack up and find a different way to be a cop, but he's never done it. Because Steve is hard to love, and stubborn and Danny never lets it deter him, never lets it make him falter and he's never once given up.

Because tonight, when the nightmares set in and the pain became intolerable, he didn't want medication-- he wanted Danny. 

**"Because you've never walked away."**


End file.
